My Heart Falls For You
by SoRa-cHaN1
Summary: Hey hey!!! Me 1st fic dats not a Taiora and only has 1 chapter! *shock* Welpz, dis is a Junato/Yamaun. (??? I dunno what it's called) When jun thinks it's hope less, Yama-kun turns dat all around! Read and Review pweeze!! Flamez are welcome!!! ^_~


*DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. It belongs some companies that make lots o money. Dat sounds so boring…^_^;;; N I dun own Sailor Moon nor their song "I want someone to Love." Okie?

S-chan: I'm back with another fic (again)!!! Dang…this is da 3rd fic I posted today…-_-;;; Bordom really gets to me…*sigh* 

And for once, this is NOT a Taiora!!! WoW…*shock* But this is a Yamaun? Or is it a Junato? Well, whatever it is, it's Jun n Matt! ^_^ And also for once, dis is a ONE chapter fic! I might write a sequel if I feel like it. Newayz, do not expect this from me often! ^_^ I will almost always write Taiora n multi-chap things. Lolz! Or not…hum…who knows! ^_^;;;

Matt: Can we just get on with it?

Jun: Woooooo hoooooo!!! I finally get to go with my Yama-sama!!! Ooo! Dat rhymed!!! ^_^

S-chan: Hee hee! Please tell me your questions, comments, whatever by emailing me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or reviewing! ^_~ Thankies!!!

PS: For once, I make Matt look good in a fic! But still, YAMA DOESN'T GO WITH SORA, UNDERSTOOD!?!?!??!

PPS: Whatever I say about Matt being hot looking, I absolutely DO NOT mean!!! Whatever I say about him and Sora, I DO NOT mean!!! Whatever I say about Jun's hair being ugly, I DO NOT mean!!! Sorry Yama-fans, Sorato luvers, n anti-Jun pplz!!! 

My Heart Falls for You…

Written by SoRa-cHaN

I wonder what it is with me…why I go after Yamato Ishida. Is it because he's extremely kyoote, or because his voice is so gentle and sweet. I know he's so annoyed by me, but I just want him to see that I love him. Will he? Will he ever see that I do truly love him, and it's just not a schoolgirl crush or the fact that he's major popular?

I know I stalk him by following him wherever I can. I even followed him to the boys' bathroom once where dudes yelled in fright. I admit it was pretty funny, but I wasn't there to laugh. I was there for him.

I follow him to his house after school, to his rehearsals, to his mom's house, to anywhere I suppose. I ask him to sign my shirt over and over, just because I like the way he writes his name. 

I sometimes freak out that I actually, literally, drool in front of him. But what can I say, it's love. 

The way he tosses his beautiful golden hair back makes my knees so weak. His azure eyes so fresh, and pretty. His sweet breath in the morning makes me wish there was a perfume of that scent. His lightly tanned skin was so soft…I wish I could always hold him knowing he was mine.

The problem was, he wasn't mine. He belonged to either that Mimi girl from America or the star redheaded tennis player. (A/N: Scratch out da part with da tennis player, cuz no way he's getting Sora!) The point was, he wasn't mine. 

How can a gorgeous hunk like him fall for an ugly girl like me? My gosh darn stupid hair sticks up like one of Yama-kun's guy friends. I'm so clumsy and gullible. I always trip and when he says he'll give me a present, he runs away. Yamato doesn't need to run away…he can tell me he hates me, but that wouldn't change anything. I'd still love him…

Everyday I sit on his doorstep, waiting that maybe he'd open the door to me. Everyday…I'd wait for him until forever or even longer. Once I fell asleep there all night, and he never opened. 

I've seen his little bro, Takeru, hang out with him, and he too was a babe. But no one was meant for me except Yamato.

My friends tell me to get over him and that I only like him cuz he's so hot. But that wasn't the case. I've seen him with his friends…he's so kind. So nice to others. Even if I hated to admit it, but he was so sweet with that Takenouchi girl. (A/N: I hate my own gut for saying that…) Just the way I wanted him to treat me. 

In class I let my dreams tickle own my mind, knowing that they'd never come true. But still, like a little kid, I believed they could and would come true… I'll never give up on them, even if I was a lil old lady, I'd still love my Yamato-kun.

I watch every single one of his concerts. I love his melodic voice…there is no other like it. I scream and cheer while listening to his sweet voice. I could listen to it all day…all day, all night, 24/7 of every year of my life. 

Since the first time I saw him, I instantly liked him. As I asked him to sign my shirt, my heart beat like a little mouse. It was so fast I thought my chest would explode.

You can see how much I dearly love my Yamato Ishida…but I'll never have him. I sit in my room and think. Just thinking about what kind of future I might have if Yamato ever did like me. All I could do was think, huh? Yup…I hear ya. 

I turned up the volume of my radio so now one could hear me cry, especially my little brother Daisuke. Sometimes I hated that little monster, but what can I say? He's my lil bro, and I love him too. 

I grew sad that I wouldn't have my Yamato. From time to time, I'd eye the retched knife in the kitchen. I wanted it to kill me, ending my life and pain. But I'm neither strong nor brave. So I never did it, but it always remained in my mind an option.

I listened to the music coming from the radio…it was from that show on TV called "Sailor Moon." I hated that show…it was too, I dunno…too happy. Usagi would die, and her prince would come and save her. They were always together and happy. The way I wanted it to be between Yama and me…

__

Gotta feeling you're the one now  
My heart's beating for you stronger!  
everyday i'm dreaming of you  
what's a girl in love to do? 

got emotions outta rim and growing   
can't seem to keep 'em from showin'  
just wanna shout out to the sky   
please be mine! 

Why did that song sound so much like me? Except that I have yelled to the sky how much I loved Yamato…I knew he was the one…and only one…

__

i want someone to love  
to give my everything  
i just want to be with you, be with you baby!  
cause if i had your love, i have everything   
i just want to be with you, be with you baby baby yeah... 

In my deepest wishes, I knew I did want to love…to love Yamato… I wanted to be with him and only him…he was for me. Or at least, I thought it to be that way…

__

listen now to what i'm sayin'  
cause this ain't the game i'm playin'  
you may think the other girls are fine but boy, i'm gonna make you mine  
so start thinking in a new direction  
you and i would be a total affection  
a cool side now to affection, here ya go 

I remember his fan club screaming and crying out how much they want to marry him… Yet, they don't know how much I just want to look at him… Everyone had somebody, and a cute guy always a had a cute girl…he'd never like me now…

__

i want someone to love  
to give my everything  
i just want to be with you, be with you baby!  
cause if i had your love, i have everything   
i just want to be with you, be with you baby baby yeah... 

yeah 

All I wanted was one thing, and that was Yamato… I could wish for it for Christmas, or upon a star but it would never happen… Miracles had never happened to me…

__

couldn't be, now, any clearer  
all I want is for you to be nearer  
closer to the heart, bat beats for you  
don't cha know I want, want, want cha!  
Need you more than the air I'm breathing  
So you better, better be believing  
You're the only one in this world  
For this girl 

Yama-kun was the only one for me, and I swear it upon my own life. I could never love anyone else besides him… Only my Yama-sama…

I turn off the darn radio. I hated that gosh darn song! I hated the lyrics, and everything! It wasn't like Yama's music… Even as much as I hated that blasted song, yet it spoke to me. It told me about me. I remember that Sailor Moon show, and how happy everyone is…my dream was to be happy too with the one I love. And dreams were always possible…will it be that way for me?

I look out the window where it heavily rained. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked the sky. I had always feared thunderstorms…then I realized that was me. Me crying, and wailing in pain. Did that mean I feared myself?

I no longer wanted to fear. I wanted to be brave and happy. And that was my goal and dream. I stood up from my soft bed. I sipped in cool air into my mouth. My closet door creaked as I opened it to get some clothes. I reached in, grabbed my usual outfit and a jacket. I hurridly dressed and opened my door.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke clicked the pause button and looked up from hid video game.

"Out…" I simply reply, "If Mom comes back early, tell her I went out and that I'd be back in a little while."

I watched my little brother's deep brown eyes shift nervously side to side. He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and turned my back on him. I walk to the front door and open it.

I run out and closed the door. Water splashed at me with every step I took. The rain poured out endlessly as lightning and thunder went off. I was no longer scared, and had a small fire of courage in my heart. I hoped that the rain wouldn't burn out that fire…

My perspiration rolls down my cheeks along with rainwater. I tried to run faster, but I tripped. I quickly wipe the mud from my hands and knees, and continue on. I accidentally bumped into a few people, but I didn't care. I only cared about my Yama-kun.

A few blocks away, I reached his apartment building soaked from the rain. I climbed the flight of stairs to the 8th floor. Today I wasn't here to sit on his doorstep. I reached his door. Today, I knocked.

"Who is it!?" a familiar voice called from inside, it was Yamato.

"It's me Jun!" I cry out, trying to out yell the thunder.

"Go away!!!" he yells back.

"Please, Yamato!!! I need to talk to you!!! Please!!!" I answer.

The door swung open harshly. He stood there glaring at me. He wore his school uniform and slippers. Yamato's eyebrows furrowed between his eyes. His blue eyes glared at me with coldness and anger. Then behind him, I saw her…it was the Takenouchi girl…(A/N: Now I really hate myself…)

Instantly my tears fill my brown eyes. I felt them slip down my cheeks. That's when I ran. I finally ran…I never had from him before. But now I was hurt… 

Water splashed all around me as my feet slap the concrete floor. I ran far to the park. The grass smelt of rain, and here the rain seemed so beautiful. The drops of water landed on little flowers, which made them sparkle. It was so quiet here…I could hear the beautiful sound of the rain.

I walk over to a tree and ran my hand over the bark's intricate patterns. Then, my hand traces something. It read, 

****

"Taichi and Sora best friends forever. March 28, 1994". 

Then another carving that said, 

****

"Back from the DigiWorld, Taichi and Sora. August 8, 2000"

Taichi and Sora? Taichi Yagami and Sora…Takenouchi? These carvings were so old. 

"So, you read their tree?" a voice says behind me.

I turn and I see Yamato. His clothes were soaked and his hair stuck to his face. A grin bore on his face, and I felt like I wanted to faint.

"You knew?" I answer softly. 

He nodded his head, "Yeah…they were meant for each other. Always were." He slowly walks to me.

"Then, why'd you go out with her?" I reply, trying to sound angry, yet I couldn't be angry with my angel.

"Go out?" he answered, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw…her…at your house. And I assumed that…" my cheeks begin to glow red hot.

He merely chuckles at me, his voice light and happy. 

"She came over so we could plan Taichi's birthday party! She does that every year!" he walks closer to me and cups my chin in his hand, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb, "And, anyway, there's only one girl for me…"

My heart thumps feverishly as he slowly bends over and kisses me. His lips were so warm and soft. I happily kiss him back. I was his only girl…and he's my own guy… 

He pulled away with my eyes still closed. I slowly open them. He smiled to me gently and I smile back.

"Dreams really do come true…" he said, grinning brightly.

I look at him shocked, "How'd you know?"

"A red-headed girl told me…" he grinned boldly as he handed me a flower and kissed me again.

The sun began to peak out from the clouds and I felt peace, love, and finally happiness in my heart. 

****

THE END…

S-chan: YaY!!! I finished my first 1 chapter fic!!! Wooooo hoooooo!!!! ^_~ Please email or review!!! Flames, comments, questions anything just as long as you tell me whatcha think!!! Thanks for reading my short, crappy, and sucky story! Arigato gozaimasu!!!

~Sora-chan 

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com



End file.
